Isn't She Lovely?
by three broomsticks
Summary: Just some daddy daughter fluff between Edward and Renesmee...Obviously set after Breaking Dawn


**Disclaimer- Disclaimers and such… I do not own. Ever. **

**Summary- Just some daddy daughter fluff between Edward and Nessie. Set obviously after Breaking Dawn... **

* * *

Edward was sitting at his piano letting his fingers slide gently over the keys, playing any melody that came to mind. He closed his eyes and let the music take him away, until he heard the very faint pitter-patter of footsteps.

Edward, Bella and Nessie stayed with the other Cullen's the previous night. Nessie had fallen asleep on Bella and Edward's massive bed and they didn't dare move her.

Edward turned his body to face the little angel. "How are we this morning my dearest Renesmee?"

She giggled and crawled onto her dad's lap. "I'm very well thank you Father" Nessie answered and placed a kiss on his cheek.

Today Alice had convinced Bella to go shopping with her so they would be gone the whole day.

"So" Edward said as he picked up Nessie and stepped over the piano stool. "What are we going to do today?" he asked.

Nessie paused in thought "Can you show me your CD collection?" she asked in the most innocent way possible.

"Of course sweetie" Edwards soon answered.

They headed up the enormous staircase and into Edward and Bella's room.

Edward set Nessie down and she walked over to her father's music collection. She had seen it before but she had never really had the chance to have a proper look. Nessie started in awe at racks and racks of CDs. Edward chuckled.

He walked over to his daughter and crouched down so he was almost eye-level with her.

_How many are there?_ Nessie silently asked.

"You know what?" said Edward answering her silent question "I've never really counted"

Nessie nodded and put a hand to her dad's cool cheek.

Edward saw the two dancing to music playing from the expensive stereo system.

Edward smiled. "Pick a CD Ness, and I'll put it on".

Nessie grinned and scanned through her dad's collection. She picked the first CD that really caught her eye.

It was a Stevie Wonder album, 'Songs in the Key of Life'.

Edward took the CD from Nessie and carefully put it in the stereo system.

The music started playing and Renesmee's face lit up with excitement. She walked up to her father and outstretched her arms. Edward picked up his little girl and held her in front of him so they were facing each-other. With had one arm holding Nessie and with the other hand he grasped her tiny one. They swayed from side to side. The was Nessie's version of dancing.

Edward started humming to the music.

"Daddy sing for me" Nessie beamed when the words began.

Edward smiled and complied. "_Isn't she lovely, isn't she wonderful. Isn't she precious, less than one minute old. Isn't she lovely made of love"_. Edward sang to his beloved daughter as he realized that this song was the perfect song to describe his perfect little Renesmee.

Nessie smiled as her dad sang this song just for her.

Edward continued. "_Isn't she pretty, truly the angels best. Boy, I'm so happy, we have been heaven blessed. I can't believe what god has done, through us he's given life to one. But, isn't she lovely made of love."_

Nessie smiled even wider as her dad spun her around during the musical break.

Ness joined her dad in the last verse by humming along.

"_Isn't she lovely. Life and love are the same. Life is Aisha the meaning of her name. Londie, it could not have been done. Without you who conceived the one, that's so very lovely made from love."_

Nessie's high soprano humming and Edward's baritone singing was a truly beautiful sound.

When the song ended Edward out Nessie down and she almost squealed with delight.

"Another?" she asked her father. How could he say no?

"Sure Nessie. You go pick one out". Edward said with crooked grin that she had grown to know and love.

Ness picked out a Coldplay single and they danced to that. The pair continued to dance to various songs in Edward's collection until Bella showed up in the doorway to see Nessie on Edward's shoes and her hands holing on to his, while she lay her head on his leg. Of course, Edward did all the real dancing. They were dancing to Claie De Lune by Debussy. Bella smiled.

"Have you to been dancing all day?" Bella asked while standing in the doorway with her arms crossed across her chest.

Nessie stepped of her dad's shoes and walked over to her mom.

"Momma look at what me and daddy did today!" Bella picked Nessie up and Ness put a hand to her cheek.

Bella's mind was soon filled with images of Edward and Nessie dancing. She smiled once more.

* * *

**A/N:**

**This was inspired by my dad, because he used to sing this song to me when I was little. Nice guy ain't he?**

**Now… this… good, bad, ugly…? REVIEW! **

**Ex's and Oh's**

**K.P.CaptainFunkalicious**

**(Heres a Bonus: How do you piss off Edward? Sing the 'Lime in the Coconut' song over and over in you're head.)**


End file.
